


One Day (Red Riding Hood)

by katekat



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekat/pseuds/katekat





	One Day (Red Riding Hood)

Red set out early in the morning, heading to her grandma's house. She hadn't walked there in a long time, and although the forest was beautiful in spring she wanted to finish her hike before noon. But as she walked, she saw a glimmer of a new clearing through the trees. She stopped at the meadow, struck by its beauty. It was covered in a bed of flowers and tall grasses. She couldn't resist taking a look.

She took her shoes off, and untied her cloak. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face (after being under the shade of the trees, the sun was welcome). The grass felt so soft against her feet. She decided that she'd pick some of the flowers for grandmother, set her basket down, with her cloak, and turned back into the sun.

It felt so good on her face and neck and the tops of her breasts.

The moment she stepped into the clearing she was spotted by Loup. His grey eyes narrowed as he took in the young girl in the red cloak. He was so very hungry, and she looked quite tasty. He watched as she undid her cloak and revealed a pair of ripe breasts nearly bursting out of her peasant girl bodice. His loins tightened and he almost growled at the bounty before him. He couldn't resist the vision and sauntered into the light.

She looked up at the sound of a deep voice asking "What have we here?" and found herself caught in a pair of cool gray eyes. He stepped forward with lithe grace, every muscle in tense relief against his gray clothes. Her breath caught as he moved towards her, and she backed away from the animal quality of him, not knowing from his predatory smile whether he was going to eat her or not. She bumped into a tree behind her and stopped, pinned by his gaze and shivering at the look in his eyes.

"What have you got in your basket, Red?" He grinned as he walked closer, stopping a couple of paces away, looking her up and down. She was perfect, round breasts pressed against the fabric of her bodice, the outline of shapely legs seen through the gauze of her skirt. He loved the half frightened look in her eyes, the curiosity he could see underneath.

"Nothing for you" she replied, feeling the heat from his eyes move over her body. Her nipples reacted him, tightening against the fabric. His eyes felt like hands, she felt so warm, and she unconsciously moved her legs to adjust to the sudden wetness of her panties. What was he doing here? What was he going to do to her? She felt trapped by hunger in his gaze, the secret smile at the edges of his lips. He looked so dangerous, just standing in front of her, and she'd just denied him.

He made a small frown at her reply, although the light in his eyes didn't dim. He saw her nipples spring to life. He watched as her body reacted to him. His moved forward, lightening fast, and suddenly her hands her were above her, held by his, as he pinned her to the trunk.

Heat jolted between her legs as he ground against her. Her heart was pounding, breath coming in little gasps, from the surprise of his boldness and the heat of his body along hers. She was stretched against the trunk, breasts warm against him, delicious. He dipped his head and rested his lips against her neck, breathing in her scent and loving the softness of her skin. She struggled, just a little, against his hands, and it made him even harder to feel her hips rise off the trunk and pitch towards his erection.

He twitched his hips and heard her gasp. His smile stretched a little wider against her neck, knowing that she was enjoying his play. He shifted his hands on her wrists, and brought one hand down to hover between them. He slowly began to pull her skirt up, bit by bit, above her knees, above his hand, so he could slip under and touch her thighs.

"And what about this basket? Do you have anything for me here?" he whispered against her ear as his fingers hovered over her warmth.

She gasped at the delicate sensation of his fingers moving just beyond contact. She couldn't move – she was already so wet and he'd barely touched her. She couldn't admit that she wanted to throw herself against his fingers, grind against him until she found release. Instead of answering, she whimpered.

Her whimper went through him like fire. He moved his hand hard against her, fingers moving deftly between her legs. She was hot, her panties already wet. God he loved the feel of a woman through her panties. The thin barrier between his fingers and her burning core slowly got wetter and wetter, until he felt like he could break through it with a thought.

His fingers were rough and demanding against her, yet she never wanted him to stop. She closed her eyes and shamelessly gave herself up to the feeling of being caught, helpless against the tree while he stroked her to orgasm. His fingers circled against her clit, pressing deeper. She felt him pant against her neck, his chest against her nipples. She could feel how aroused he was and it set her entire body on fire. He increased the pressure of his fingers every time she made a sound. She moaned again, feeling close, wanting to come.

At her moan, he pulled back, brought his fingers up to his mouth, and licked his saturated index finger. It tasted rich and heady. "I think I found a treat," he purred as he took in her flushed face and chest, eyes closed in passion, legs wide apart and waiting for him. She was so sexy with her dress pulled up and her chest heaving. His head dipped down to nibble at the tops of her exposed breasts while his hand grabbed the top of her panties and ripped them off her. She gasped in shock at his actions, then bit off a scream as his fingers drove back between her legs, stroking between her lips, the tip of his index finger circling against her clit. His finger moved hard and fast, harder as her hips bucked against his hand. She came hard, her entire body shaking with the orgasm.


End file.
